The Vikings
by AnimashLover101
Summary: With every sun comes a new day. A new beginning. A hope that things will be better today then they were yesterday. But not for me. My name's Hiccup. And this is my family. The Vikings.
1. Prologue

**Ok so the other day i watched The Croods….and then this baby popped into my head! And thus, it was born!**

**Enjoy!**

**—**

With every sun comes a new day.

A new beginning.

A hope that things will be better today than they were yesterday.

But not for me. My name's Hiccup. And this is my family. The Vikings. If you weren't clued already, by animal skin and sloping forehead, we're cavemen. Most days we spend in our cave. In the dark. Night after night, day after day.

Yep. Home sweet home.

When we did go out, we struggled to find food in the harsh and hostile world. And I struggled to survive my family.

We were the last ones around. There used to be neighbors.

The Hoffersons, smashed by a mammoth.

The Thorstons , swallowed by a sand snake.

The Jorgensons, mosquito bite.

The Ingermans, common cold.

And the Vikings.. That's us. The Vikings made it, because of my dad. He was strong, and he followed the rules. The ones painted on our cave walls:

Anything new is bad.

Curiosity is bad.

Going out at night is bad.

Basically, anything fun is bad! Welcome to my world!

But this is a story about how all that changed in an instant. Because what we didn't know, was that our world was about to come to an end. And there were no rules on our cave walls,

to prepare us for that.

**—**

**Did u like it? comment if u want more!**

**P.S if u haven't seen The Croods yet..u may -**

**A. Not understand the story**

**B. Have to watch it!**

**C. If I continue… these r the characters:**

**Hiccup - Eep **

**Stoick - Grug **

**Val - Ugga **

**Toothless - Sandy**

**Fishlegs - Thunk **

**Gobber - Ugga's Mom **

**Jack - Guy **

**Baby Tooth - Belt**

**Thornado - Chunky the Death Cat**

**Meatlug - Douglas **

**Characters so far :P**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxoxo**


	2. The Vikings

**Ok so another chapter…yay! **

**P.S Most of the words I use will be from the script, but I will add some of my own words because sadly I don't own these characters or movies. I will also delete some of the scenes that were in the movie. **

**P.S.S I am Imortal will be updated soon I promise! **

**Enjoy!**

**—**

"….AHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHAAHHHHHHHHAAHHHHHH OWW Uh Uh.." Stoick screamed as he ran out the cave, scaring off the wolves.

"RAWWW!" Hiccup screamed climbing on his dad's back to climb onto the wall of the crevasse. Looking over to see the animals taking over his ledge.

"You're supposed to wait for my signal, Hiccup."

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup landed on the ledge and smiled evilly.

"Boo.." he said to the animals, in which scared them, causing them to run and hit Stoick in the face while he got comfortable in his spot.

"We've been in that cave forever….." he said enjoying the breeze while he looked up at the sun.

"Three days is not forever…"

"It is with this family"

"Hiccup, will you come down here? You're being so... so dramatic." Stoick told his eldest son while leaning up the the ledge, to try and face him. But then a toddler showed up from inside the cave, running in-between Stoick's legs.

"No, no, no, Toothless, come back here! Remember the signal. Good boys wait for the signal." he told his youngest son that was running across the rocky ground, trying to catch the mosquito. His mother then came out of the cave to try and grab him.

"Val!" an annoyed Stoick said to his wife.

"As soon as I get Toothless, I'll go back in, and you can give the signal." Val told her husband, finally grabbing her son.

"No. But you're already out now…"

"I'm waiting for the signal, Dad!" a voice came from inside the cave.

"Never mind, Fishlegs. Just come out." Stoick said to his….other son.

"But if you don't give me the signal, how do I know you're my dad?"

"The signal isn't so you know it's me. It's so you know I wasn't eaten by an animal."

"Then why is the signal an animal noise? doesn't that just confuse things? I'm still waiting for the signal."

"Uhhhhh…HOOHOO HOOHOO!"

"…HHAAAAAAAAAARAWWWWWWHHHAHAHAAHHA!" Fishlegs screamed as he ran out the cave, smashing into Stoick, throwing a rock that caused him to hit Stoick….again…..while Val tried to get her Dad also known as Gobber out of the cave.

"Dad, we're ready to leave! Dad?" Val called into the cave. Stoick smiled maybe…."Still alive!"

"It's still early…" Stoick replied, disappointed.

"And you're still fat!"

"Breakfast formation!" Stoick said, Hiccup smiled and got up smiling. "I want to see some real caveman action out there! We do this fast. We do this loud, we do this as a family, and never not be afraid!"

…

"Yay! Breakfast.." Fishlegs cried, out of breath.

"Ok who's up?" Stoick said to the family.

"We'll flip for it. Call him in the air." he said while grabbing Gobber and throwing him in the air.

"Heads!" Hiccup cried

"Tails. Fishlegs your in." He said "Positions!" Hiccup had a frown on his face as his stomped off to his position. "Okay. Fishlegs, go! Come on, Fishlegs!" Stoick said to his son, pushing him towards the nest.

Fishlegs ran towards it, looking around to see if the bird of the nest was around. He made it to the nest and grabbed the egg whist licking his lips and ran back to his dad.

"Way to go! Take it to the cave!" Stoick said to him, using hand signals to lead his son back to the cave. Unfortunately he didn't make it as the bird smashed into him, causing him to fall and drop the egg so the bird could easily reach it.

"Release the baby!" Stoick screamed to Val

"Get 'em, Toothless, go!" Val told Toothless as she released him, he ran like a wild animal chasing its prey. While toothless distracted the bird, Val ran and jumped on the birds head, leading it back to the cave, while she tried to get the egg out of its mouth. Then a animal of a dragon with two heads, also known as a Zipplebackcame from under the ground and used its tail to trip the bird, Val and Toothless so they could grab the egg.

"Get them, Dad!" Val said to Gobberwhile Toothless climbed onto her. Gobber used his stick to pick up the tiny Zipplebackand grab the egg with it. He was running but the wolfs and other animals followed him to get the egg. He started smashing the animals with his stick, but it didn't work very well so he dropped his stick so he used his hands….or hand to pick up the egg, a wolf bit his tail however, causing him to fall just like Val and Toothless did.

"Old Man down! Hiccup, avenge me!" he cried to his grandson.

Hiccup catched up to the wolf who stole the egg. The wolf looked back and laughed, but what he didn't know was that Hiccup was in front of him. "Thanks." Hiccup said, as he grabbed the egg while the wolf smashed into a cactus. Just when Hiccup thought that the animals were gone, some bats flew behind him and picked him up.

"Hiccup!" Stoick cried to his son. "Heads up!" Hiccup screamed, while throwing the egg to his dad. He dropped it however, and Fishlegs caught it. Fishegs slid across the ground, the Mammoth picking him up with his trunk. Stoickthrew the rest of the family onto the Mammoth.

"Hey, Dad, can we eat now?" fishlegs asked

"Just wait til we get home." Stoick told him. "Hiccup, put on the brakes!" Stoick said. Hiccup smirked as he and his dad ran their feet against the rocky ground.

"Hiccup!" Stoick screamed when he wasn't paying attention. When hiccup finally looked he gasped. Hiccup had the mammoth fall over which was just enough for the family to get in the crack of the crevasse. The Mammoth smashed so hard that the family and the egg went flying. Stoick saw the egg and grabbed it just in time.

"Who's hungry?" Stoick said raising the egg in victory.

"Yeah way to go Dad!" Fishlegs said.

"Here you go, Fishlegs. Drink up." Stoick said handing the egg to him, but he dropped it.

"Sorry, dad…."

"Looks like fast food tonight!" Val said as she handed it to each family member. She handed it to Stoick last, so he got the last drop.

"That's all right. I ate last week." he said as he put to fingers in the air up against the sun.

"Two knuckle warning!"

…

"Come on, come on. Darkness brings death. We know this." Stoick said to them

"The moon is full. Bath night." Val said grabbing what they call a bath stick.

"Run for your life!"

"You too, Dad."

"I don't want to lose my protective layer."

"Dad, you've got ants. See? Toothless doesn't fuss."

"Is he still out there?" Stoick asked, he was getting worried about hiccup.

"You know he hates the cave, Stoick." Val replied to him.

Hiccup was climbed the wall of the cave, he stood at the edge of it, he leaned out to touch the sun, but he was to late, it was already gone. "Please come back tomorrow." he said sadly.

"How can he not like the cave? It's so cozy."

"It is a little dark, Stoick."

"It's not that dark…Hiccup!"

"uhh.." hiccup sighed, and rolled his eyes, he was about to come down when, he heard a mysterious noise.

"Hiccup? Come on, I gotta close the cave. OW!" Stoick looked up to see his son at the top of the crevasse.

"Hiccup!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"Come on."

…

"That was too close!"

"I was watching. I was fine."

"What were you doing up there, Hiccup?"

"I don't know."

"What were you looking for?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you go up there?"

"I don't know!"

"Why don't you know?"

"Uuggggghhh"

"Stop looking for things!"

"Fear keeps us alive, Hiccup. Never not be afraid."

"What's the point of all this?"

"What was that?"

"I mean, why are we here?! What are we doing this for!?"

"No one said survival was fun."

"Nothing is fun.."

"Hiccup?-" "Stoick!" "Hiccup!" "Off!" "Yes okay-" "Off!"

"I just don't see why he needs his own ledge. That's all. That's what this is about."

"He's working through some things and needs his own space."

"What things? How long is this going to take? Really? I mean, he already doesn't listen to me. Hey!"

"See? He's listening."

"If he wants to survive, he has to follow our rules."

"How about a story? Hiccup loves those."

"That's a good idea. How about a story, huh?"

"Yeah, tell us a story."

"Okay. Can I borrow that? Thank you. Hiccup! Your old favourite!" Stoick told him taking the toy off Toothless.

"I haven't played with that thing in years."

"Tonight we'll hear the story of Krispy Bear. A long time ago, this little bear was alive. He was alive because he listened to his father and lived his life in routine, darkness and terror. So he was happy. But Krispy had one terrible problem. he was filled with…..curiosity."

"Stoick!"

"Yes, yes. And one day, while he was in a tree, the curious little bear wanted to climb to the top. And no sooner had he climbed to the top, he saw something new and….died!"

"Just like that?"

"Yes! His last moments of terror still frozen on his face."

"Same ending as every day."

"I get it, Dad. I get it. I will never do anything new or different."

"Good man, Fishlegs."

"All right, everyone sharpen your teeth and let's pile up" Val said as they fell asleep one by one. Stoick was the last to fall asleep, the last thing he saw was Hiccup moving further away from him.

**—**

**Do you hate me? You really should…..**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxoxo**


	3. Hiccup Meets Jack

**HELLO EVERYONE! Im back with another chapter of The Vikings! I really hope you like this chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**—**

Hiccup couldn't fall asleep, something was bothering him. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he heard a large noise coming from outside the cave. He looked through a little hole, and saw something he would never expect at night.

He saw…a light?

He decided to investigate, so he slipped out of the cave, and went to see what the light was.

…

"Air.."

"You talk?"

"I'm a person, like you."

**FLASH BACK **

At least five minutes after Hiccup went out of the cave, he had found a weird light source. He was about to touch it, when a sort of fairy came up from behind him. Hiccup had pushed the fairy over and grabbed a rock, when the fairy revealed itself to have hands. The fairy then took of its mask, showing a boy, looking just a little older than Hiccup, with white hair and sapphire eyes. The boy tilted his head at Hiccup and smiled, which caused him to drop the rock on the boy, making him scream, so Hiccup shut him up by placing his hand on the white haired boys mouth. He got Hiccup back however, but hitting him with a stick.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hiccup was curious about this boy….

"Sort of…..like you…" the boy replied as Hiccup started sniffing him.

"Okay, okay. Hey, hey, hey, hey…..could you, could you mind not..that tickles!" The boy laughed as Hiccup searched all over the boy, but stopped when he saw a weird animal around the boys hips.

"AHHH!" Hiccup screamed dropping the boy. "OWW-" Hiccup cut the boy off with his foot. "Quiet! I am not supposed to be out here." Hiccup said before the boy bit his foot.

…

Stoick woke up, he knew something was wrong. He looked over at Hiccup's ledge, Hiccup was not there. Stoick woke his wife up.

"Hiccup's gone"

"What? Stoick!-"

"Stay in the cave." he said firmly to her, as he slipped outside.

…

"Wow, you're really strong…" The white haired boy said, as the light ran out, he ran to it.

"No! It's mine!" "Please-" "No! No!" "But it's dying!-" "I caught it!" "I can fix it! Please…please. I hate the dark…"

Shocked, Hiccup stepped out of the way.

"Come on, come on…" The boy said to the light, blowing on it, making it come back to life.

"It does what you tell it?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, yeah, sort of." The boy said, sitting down next to Hiccup.

"A Sun?"

"No, no. Fire…"

"Hi, Fire!" Hiccup said.

"It's not alive." The boy laughed."

"But you said it was dying."

"Sorry."

"It comes from where you come from?" Hiccup asked him.

"No. No, I make it." The boy said, moving his arms around.

"Make some for me" "Okay!-" "Make! It doesn't come out of me-" "Make! Make! Make it!"

"You do this a lot…" The boy stuttered as he fell over.

"…Are you dead? Can I have your fire if you're dead?" Hiccup asked, before the mysterious animal checked to see if the boy was alright, before putting two rocks against his chest.

"Hey, those are cold! You think? Listening shells, activate. I concur. Fishbone boy, we need to leave immediately-"

"I don't even know you!" Hiccup said.

"Oh..I'm Jack."

"Jack?"

"And this is Baby Tooth. Cook, conversationalist, navigator. Also keeps my pants up." as Jack placed Baby Tooth around his hips again.

"What are 'pants up'?" Hiccup asked tilting his head.

"Who are you?"

"Oh..Hiccup."

"Let me clarify, Hiccup, the world is ending."

"What?"

"I'm calling it... "The End." Jack said, putting his hands up.

"How do you know?" A shocked Hiccup asked.

"I've seen it. It's coming this way. First, the ground is gonna shake. Then it breaks open. Everything falls in. Fire. Lava. Believe me, everything we're standing on, all this right here, will be gone. We've got to get to high ground. I know a mountain. That way. It's our only chance…..come with me." Jack said to Hiccup, holding a hand out towards him.

"I…can't."

"Okay. Okay. Here." Jack took out a mysterious object, blowing into it, which made the noise Hiccup had heard before. Jack held it out to him, and Hiccup took it while experimenting with it.

"If you survive, call me."

"hehehehe…thank you….hello? Hey!….Dad!"

"Are you hurt?" Stoick asked, checking his son. "What took you?"

"Nothing! I left on my own!"

"You.. what?"

"Dad, let me explain-"

Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence as his dad dragged him away from the monsters that were walking around them.

"You never let me talk…"

"You're grounded."

**—**

**Yay I did it! Did u enjoy?**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxoxo**


	4. A New World

**YAY NEW CHAPTER! This one will contain some httyd (2) references…..**

**Enjoy!**

**—**

"Hiccup!" Val said running over to her son.

"Mom!" Hiccup cried running to her as well, to him it honestly felt like he hadn't seen her for twenty years. Or maybe he was just excited to tell her about his discovery, hoping she'd be more understanding than his father had been.

"Stoick!" As soon as she reached her son, he grabbed hold of him. "What happened?" Val asked, while checking over her son in the same manner Hiccup had dne to Jack the night before.

"You know what, I am so mad right now…." Stoick huffed, casting a look behind his shoulder to look at his son. "that I can't talk to him."

"Hiccup?" She asked in a tone of warning authority.

That did nothing to deter the boy's excitement. "You'll never believe it!" he grinned, and Stoick secretly leaned closer to listen to what got his son excited. "I found something…new-"

"NEW!?" The whole family shrieked

"New is a big problem!" The family screamed grabbing rocks as quickly as possible, surrounding Hiccup, even Val. So much for understanding.

Hiccup grunted, even if his family always smothers him didn't mean he was used to it. "Wait, wait-" he tried saying.

"Hiccup, stay inside the family kill circle."

"It wasn't bad….I mean not as bad as toothless…."

Hiccup said, looking down at the toddler who rolled his eyes as if to say really?

"Oh come on bud…you know I love you.." Hiccup smiled, scratching Toothless so that he fell on his back so Hiccup could scratch his belly. Hiccup and his brother got along well, especially since Toothless wasn't exactly his brother…

FLASHBACK

"Mom…theres something in the cave…" Fishlegs said, while he hid behind Val.

"Step aside girl.." Gobber said to Fishlegs, walking into the cave. The rest of the family waited outside, when Gobber came out he was holding a toddler, with green eyes and black hair, held back together in a braid. "It,s a boy.." he said. Stoick went over to this…boy, he was about to hit him with a stick when,

"DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hiccup screamed running over to his father and grabbing the stick out of his hand. "here little guy…" Hiccup said, holding his hand out to touch Toothless. He growled at Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said.

"Dad…just let me show you.." Hiccup said, looking away and holding his hand out towards Toothless, he then sniffed Hiccups hand and relaxed into it.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ever since then, the two boys have been inseparable.

"New is always bad…" Stoick said getting back on topic.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Toothless wasn't… Well, generally speaking." He pointed out, "And he was nice."

"What?" Stoick starts, looking over his son suspiciously. "Excuse me? He?!"

"Well, I thought he was a fairy, but then he turned into a boy." Hiccup smiled dreamily, grabbing one of his auburn locks, twirling it in-between his fingers. He honestly never felt like this before, he had been in love once, but that was a girl. A Hofferson, Astrid. Till she and her family, you know, got dead. And Hiccup realized while it hurt, it didn't hurt THAT much. Nothing happened anyway.

And Jack was a boy, what would Stoick think of him? Would he hurt him?

"Strange. Usually its the reverse…"

"Hiccup's got a boy fairy! Hiccup's got a boy- OW!" Hiccup hit his brother, the rounder one, annoyed though blushing.

The brunette huffed. "There was a boy. Watch, okay? I'm gonna call him." Hiccup smiled, taking out the shell Jack had given him, His family gasped, stepping away from him. Hiccup intakes a lot of air before he starts blowing into it until Stoick slapped it off his hand, and destroyed it. The brunette can only watch in horror till his family backed away, Toothless throwing a piece he still to join the other shattered pieces.

28m agoHiccup leaned down and picked the shell up, he fetl…..like something was missing now… He glared up at his family, "What is wrong with you?!" he growled,

"It was dangerous…" Stoick said simply.

Hiccup couldn't believe this. "It was beautiful! You want to see dangerous?" he looked down to the pieces, dropping them all till one remained. "Here!" Hiccup screamed throwing a piece of the broken shell towards them, Val and Stoick avoided it, alert. Fishlegs wasn't.

"Ow! My sniffer!" he whined, "I was gonna use it later..."

The parents looked at their eldest incredlously.

"Okay, Hiccup, thats it! We're going back to the cave and your going to stay in there until your older than," Stoick looked around, before spotting his father-in-law. "You know.. him!" he referred Gobber, who growled at him.

Hiccup gaped, "What?! You cant keep me inside forever!" He screamed. He screamed some more, he cried, he kicked rocks in anger, throwing his arms in the air wildly like a baby wanting something from its mother.

He stopped however, when the ground and all the rocks around the family started shaking. He widened his eyes. "Jack said this would happen…." Hiccup said, picking up a now growling Toothless, the ground cracking underneath them both.

"Get to the cave!" Stoick screamed, just in time to see the crevasse falling apart. "Go!" He screamed as the family ran towards the cave. Fishlegs got caught between a boulder, Hiccup had to put Toothless in his shoulder before climbing over Fishlegs and pulling him out, Val took Hiccup's hand, making sure they followed behind quick. Rocks were dropping on them, Stoick was left behind, He climbed the walls that were closing in, just in time to see the rocks were about to ruin the cave, his family running towards it.

"Look out!" He screamed. He looked over and grabbed a rock, throwing it at Fishlegs.

"Stop!" Stoick screamed as he ran towards the now tumbling family because of the rock that he had thrown. He mad his way to the family and covered them, as the crevasse fell apart.

…

Dirt and rocks covered the ground around the family. When Stoick thought it was safe, he let go of the family, coughing and covered in dirt.

*Cough Cough* "Is everyone okay?" Stoick asked.

*Cough* "Yes." Val told her husband before frowning and looking dejected. "Stoick, the cave. Its gone." She said, the family now looking at the place where the cave used to be.

Nothing but a pile of rubble.

"No.." He said, going over and searching through the pile of rubble, as he took two broken pieces, and connected them, so it was a hand.

Hiccup went over to his father, as he put toothless down. He knew this would happen, Jack said so, but, what were they suposed to do now? He was a bit guilty, somehow feeling this was his fault for no good reason at all. He had the reputation of messing things up. Hiccup looked over, and walked towards the edge, where his ledge used to be.

Then he was blown out of his mind.

"You really need to see this!" he said in a hushed tone, and his family went to see what he was talking about.

Trees and animals were completely surrounding the place. Wild life and green vegetations. It was like a whole new world!

"We should go there!" Hiccup said about to jump over the ledge, only to have Stoick stop him catching him by the waist.

"No. No. No one is going anywhere." He narrowed his eyes. looking over the place, scanning the area. He leaned towards Hiccup. "what else did that boy say?" Stoick asked his son.

As soon as Stoick said this, a rainbow coloured bird flew across the family.

"Woah.."

Hiccup felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw Toothless. "What is it bud?" He asked the toddler. Toothless motioned his head towards the ledge. Hiccup looked at this new land and then back at toothless. "you got it bud" he said as he grabbed the toddler and jumped over the ledge.

"HICCUP!" Stoick screamed. "….OH FOR THE LOVE OF!" he shouted as he grabbed the other family members and jumped over the ledge.

…

"One, two, three, four, five, six" Stoick started after the family fell down.

"Where are we?" Gobber asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure. Down. In a lower place. But, one things for sure, we cant go back the way we came." Stoick said, but then Toothless started growling.

"Toothless? What is it?" Val asked as Toothless ran into some bushes.

"No, no. Wait. Come back, Toothless!" Stoick grabbed his son, who was holding an animal in his mouth. "AHH! EWW!" Stoick screamed, flicking the animal out of Toothless's mouth.

"We cant be out in the open like this. We need a cave. Now step where I step" Stoick said, stepping in completely wrong places.

"Okay. Stay quiet. Hopefully nothing big knows were here yet."

"Wait! Okay. Wait! Okay."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his father's over caution. If they were gonna stop at every step forward, they might as well not move at all.

"Wait! Wait! Okay. Wait! Wait!"

Hiccup sighed, this was gonna be a long day…

**—**

**Did u like it? Credits go to Paoshirou Hozomi for helping me with this chapter!**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxoxo**


	5. Bad Survivors

**Hello! I am here with another chapter of….The Vikings!**

**I hope you guys are voting on my poll cause I don't know what to publish next!**

**Enjoy!**

**—**

The Vikings continued to search for a cave. Hiccup was still mad, he wanted to find Jack. He figured anything with Jack would be better than this. But there was one flaw…..he was still grounded.

"So Dad, just to be clear, are we looking for the exact same cave?" Fishlegs asked, trying to make conversation. "Okay. If it was me... Im throwing this out there. If it was me choosing the cave, I would go with a smaller cave." He suggested.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He loved his family, really he did but….they just embarrassed him sometimes….ok make that all the time.

"Wait!" Stoick said stopping in his tracks..…again. He looked up to see a bunch of Terrible Terrors staring down at him. "Ill take care of this" Stoick said as he turned to the family and then back to the Terrible Terrors. He screamed, he yelled, he cursed, he even hit himself, but the Terrible Terrors just stood there.

"AAHHH! Ah uh…..hmm.." Stoick stuttered as he stared at the Terrible Terrors before one of them spit out the seed they had in their mouth and punched Stoick in the face. "All right, Dad, get 'em! Go get em!" Fishlegs screamed as Stoick constantly ran into the Terrible Terrors and surprisingly, Gobbers fists.

"Im loving this!" Gobber laughed as he punched Stoick again.

"Dad, I got this. Just stop running into their fists!" Fishlegs screamed as he stood in front of the rest of the family. "Stoick, when your done, we should get going." Val said to her husband as she rolled her eyes.

The Terrible Terrors lifted Stoick up and were checking him, when they looked in the direction of the family, dropped Stoick and ran off. "Thats right! You cant get past this!" Stoick boasted as he flexed his mussels. The family looked behind him, startled. They slowly back away from him. He turned around to see a blue dragon with white spots on his back, also known as a Thunder Drum dragon. Stoick jumped in front of his family as the dragon roared in anger. He looked down at the ground so he could pick up a rock. He threw the rock towards the dragon but, he caught it leaving the family in gasps. The Thunder Drum looked at the rock he had caught and roared in anger.

"Climb! Climb! Climb!" Stoick screamed as the family climbed up a large tree only for it to grow legs and run off while the family screamed. The trees shook the family off and ran away. Stoick looked around for shelter. "Cave! Go! Go!" he screamed. "Come on, hurry up! Lets go! Come on!" he said before the cave closed the door itself.

"Hey, look! This cave has a tongue! Awesome!" Fishlegs said.

It wasn't a cave.

The animal spat out the family and they flew in the air. They landed face first on the ground. "Okay. That's one, two, three, four, five, Six." Stoick head countered. "And seven, if were counting Thornado the Death Dragon." Gobber motioned his head behind the family. They turned around, but before Thornado could pounce, he looked at the sky, whined and ran away.

"He's scared of the dark! Wait, were scared of the dark." Fishlegs said as he got closer to his father. The family looked around and saw a bunch of dragons flying about. "Wow…" they all said in unison until the dragons swooped down and ate the animal that the family thought was a cave.

"Kill circle!" Stoick screamed as each family grabbed a rock and got into position as the dragons got closer. Hiccup looked down and saw a horn. He ran out of the circle and grabbed it, blowing into it as it made the same noise as it did with the shell that Jack had given him.

"Hiccup!" Stoick screamed at his son, while he held out his hand, wanting his son to take it.

At least 10 metres away, Jack was walking in the direction of the mountain. When he heard the noise Hiccup was making he turned around and smirked, only to stop when he saw the herd of dragons surrounding Hiccup.

Hiccup continued blowing the horn, Jack said he would come, he promised.

"Hiccup!" Stoick once again screamed for his son, before a white haired boy jumped in front of Hiccup and the family as he made a shinning light before he held it up as the dragons flew away. Hiccup held onto Jack for his dear life, his arms around Jacks neck. The dragons eventually flew off. Hiccup had noticed how close he was to Jack, before blushing and letting go of him.

"TADA!" Jack said as he threw his arms up in victory. Hiccup dreamily sighed at him, before Stoick stood in front of him, scaring Jack. The family soon surrounded Hiccup and Jack.

"Cavies!"

"Cavies?"

"Cavemen! Stand back! Theyre practically animals!" Jack snarled. "See their bony, sloping foreheads?!" he gestured to Fishlegs.

"Yeah!"

"The huge primitive teeth?!" He gestured to Toothless.

"Yeah…"

"The excessive body hair?! That ones even got a tail!" He gestured to Gobber.

"Yeah…"

"All right. Close your eyes. Im going to have to take their lives." Jack said as he took out his dagger before Hiccup stopped him. "No! It wont help…their my family…" Hiccup sighed. "What?" Jack said. Fishlegs tried to act scary, but Jack put the fire in front of his face.

"The sun is in his hands!" He screamed as he hid his face.

"No, no, its fire." Hiccup reassured him.

"Where did it come from?" Val asked

"He made it."

"Make some for me!" Stoick shouted before picking up Jack and doing the same thing Hiccup had did when he wanted the fire.

"Dad it doesn't come out of him-" "Make! Make it!"

Stoick dropped Jack, as he stumbled and fell.

"You know, your a lot like your son."

"Oh, great, now hes broken!" Hiccup said to his dad, not even paying attention to the rest of the family.

"Oh, its a baby sun!" Val said as she got closer and closer to touch the fire.

"Whoa! Hey! Stay back! We don't know what it wants. Now well all sit here and wait for the sun to come back. And tomorrow well find a new cave and pretend today never happened." Stoick said as he constantly tried to keep the family away from the fire.

"Isnt this fun…..Hiccup? Hiccup, don't touch him! Goodness knows where he's been." Stoick said as he dragged his son away from the white haired boy.

"Dad, Toothless is hurting fire!"

"Toothless! No! Fire is not a plaything."

"What a cute little guy."

"Hey, stay back!" Stoick screamed as he grabbed the rock with his toe. He screamed and let go before Gobber swallowed it. "No, no, no, wait!" He screamed as he took the rock out of Gobbers mouth as it landed on Fishlegs.

"It likes me! Hey! Its biting me!" He screamed as he started running. "Fishlegs! Try hiding from it in the tall, dry grass!" Stoick said, it only just made it worse. "uhh…" "Stop, please! Im only nine! Your biting me!"

"Fire babies!" Val said as she looked at the madness in front of her.

Jack eventually woke up to find a Hiccup in his face.

Literally.

"Hi." Hiccup smirked.

"So, your dad, he's trying to kill me."

"Yeah. But I wont let him." Hiccup said helping Jack up to see the madness in front of them.

"Hold on, son, come back!-" "It won't stop!" "Eat up, babies!" The family said, screamed, shouted, did.

Jack started walking away before Hiccup grabbed him."You know, their not so scary once you get to know them." Hiccup said before the family came in and swooped Hiccup and Jack off their feet.

Literally.

"Who are you people?" a scared Jack said.

"Oh, Im sorry. Were the Vikings!" Val said. "And you are?"

"Uh…Jack?"

"Hi Jack!" Everyone except for Stoick said, before they flew into the air and fell. The next thing they knew there were lights brightening up the sky.

"Looks like magic! And smells like food!" Fishlegs said before the lights fell down on them.

"No, don't eat it, it's new!" Stoick gestured to Fishlegs.

**Thanks again for the reviews! And don't forget to vote!**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxoxo**


	6. Finally Surviving

**Hello everyone!**

**I am once again, very sorry for the wait of this chapter…..I have reasons! So if you guys thought that I was dead or something, then you are wrong, because I been on tumblr recently. **

**Well basically my reasons are:**

**School (of course) They give us assignments during school holidays! -_- **

**This chapter is insanely long**

**I have started to become interested with you tubers and all that, so if you guys want me to do fan fictions of them (your favourites of course), then you can just PM me. **

**I have been really busy, especially during school holidays, as my parents usually sort out what I do, then don't tell me until they actually start -_- (parents these days..) **

**There will be some twists in this chapter and I also have deleted some of the script from The Croods to add in some from HTTYD and ROTG. I am also very sorry if there is any spelling mistakes… **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S - If you guys see brackets (like this), you should know that those are not part of the story. They are just my POV. **

**P.P.S - Thank God I finished this chapter!**

**:)**

**—**

"Still Alive!" The family screamed as they jumped out of the (uhh..) food (?)

Meanwhile a little far down, Jack had his own problems. "Come on, keep eating!" He said to Baby Tooth as they climbed out. Jack sighed. He thought that everything would be fine, until..

"Hey, where's Jack?"

…

Jack ran, he looked back to see Hiccup running after him. The white haired male looked in front of him and ran faster, but Hiccup was way faster. The auburn haired male pounced onto Jack, making both boys fall onto the ground. Jack face planted in the dirt.

"Going somewhere?!" Hiccup said, his body still on Jacks.

"The Mountain. High ground, end of the world, remember?!" Jack said as he started to panic, spiting out some of the dirt.

"That already happened." Hiccup smirked. "It destroyed our cave."

"No. That was just the beginning of the end. The end of the end is still coming." Jack said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and buried himself into Jack even more. "AHHH!" The older male screamed. "How are you doing this?!" He said to Hiccup. Hiccup was confused. He looked over at Jack and pouted. "What? What are you saying?" He asked crossing his arms. "Well I mean..compared to your father your a bit of a fishbone." Jack said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He had heard this before, from Gobber.

**FLASHBACK **

"He never lets me out.." Hiccup said

"I know Hiccup" Gobber told his grandson.

"He never listens…" Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

"Well, it runs in our family." Gobber told him.

"And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl!" He screamed.

"Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms! Extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fish bone!" Hiccup said as he mimicked his father.

"You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand." Gobber said.

"Thank you, for summing that up." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Thank you, for summing that up.." Hiccup rolled his eyes at the white haired male.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned around to see his father glaring at him and Jack. "Off it.." His father ordered. Hiccup pouted and slowly started to get off Jack, when he got an idea and sat back down, making the older male scream out in pain again. "We can't let him go! What if we don't find a cave before sunset?! What if it takes a few days?! What if the…flying things come back!?" He waved his arms up in the air to explain.

Stoick glared at his son, confused. Gobber went up behind him.

"We need his fire, dummy!" Gobber said rolling his eyes.

Stoick realised and smiled evilly at Jack. Jack widened his eyes, as he scrambled to get out from underneath Hiccup. Stoick looked around, seeing a log, he picked it up and went over to the boys.

"Fine. Your staying with us until we find a cave." Stoick said, pushing Hiccup off Jack and putting Jack inside the log. Hiccup smiled, however Jack looked unamused. "What? No, Im not! Don't make me part of this!" Jack argued. "Stay here if you want, but let me go. Ive got a dream, a mission, a reason to live!" Jack screamed. "Not anymore!" Hiccup said smiling.

"Umm, Ive got an idea. Lets go to that Mountain!" Jack said as the family looked to what he was talking about.

"It's too far." Stoick said turning back around.

Hiccup went closer to Jack and whispered in his ear. "Dad really has his heart set on a cave." Jack groaned and quickly thought of an idea. "There are caves on that Mountain!" He said. Hiccup looked surprised. "Have you been there?" He asked. Jack looked shocked. "It's a mountain. Mountains are safe. Mountains have caves….water and sticks!"

Fishlegs soon heard this and started jumping up and down. "Mom, did you hear that? I can get my own stick!" He screamed shaking Val. Jack hearing this, smiled evilly. "Yes! Sticks. And caves. Caves and sticks. Crazy sticks. Let's go!" he said until Stoick shushed him.

"Quiet!" He said to the white haired male.

Stoick thought about this for a minute stroking his beard, before rolling his eyes and turning round back to the family. "Ive made a decision. We are going to.. that mountain!" He said, pointing to the mountain that Jack said. "Don't ask me why. Its just a hunch. It just feels right." He nodded his head.

Val turned to look at her husband. "I don't know, Stoick. We've never really walked that far." she said. Fishlegs nodded in agreement. "I don't think my feet can do that.."

"Oh, come on, just think. Our whole family, packed together on a long, slow trip across country? Days and nights with just each other? We'll tell stories. We will laugh. Ha ha ha HA! We'll become closer as a family!" Stoick smiled grabbing the family, including Jack, in a bunch.

…

"Get him off! Get him off!" Fishlegs screamed as Toothless clawed into his face. Val, looking unamused grabbed Toothless. "If you're not ready to challenge him, then don't look him in the eye!" She said as Fishlegs covered his eyes. Gobber hit Toothless with his stick. "Could you keep your big giant arms on your side of the trail?!" He said, causing Toothless to attack again on him.

Hiccup however was ahead of them skipping along with flowers in his hair while chatting, well, flirting with Jack.

"Isn't this fun? Were taking our first trip together.." he smiled at Jack, but then got pushed by the other members of the family, making him mad.

"Stop shoving, or I will pull out your tongue!" he screamed.

Stoick looked back at the others trying to talk to them, but mainly talking to himself. "Do you want me to turn this family around? Do you? Because I will turn this family around so fast!" he screamed turning back around to walk in the right direction. However he was interrupted by Fishlegs.

"Dad, I gotta go!" he said holding himself.

"Come on, you can hold it." Stoick said rolling his eyes.

"I don't think so." Fishlegs shook his head.

The rest of the day was basically the family arguing with each other. With conversations like, "Toothless, take that out of your mouth!" Or "I didn't touch it!" Or "Grandpa!"

The family then had to stop because…

"I still gotta go!" Fishlegs said once again for the hundredth time. "Fine, just look around and make it fast." Stoick sighed. The journey then continued, with more complaining.

"Quit it!"

"Something bit me!"

"I don't blame it!"

Hiccup eventually got bored and bugged Stoick. "Dad" he said "Can I take a turn carrying him?" "No." Stoick told him. "How about now?" he asked again. "No!" "Now?" "No!" "Now?!" Hiccup screamed. "I can do this all day long! No, no, no, and still no!" Stoick screamed to Hiccup who was now pouting. The rest of the family kept complaining.

"Im not dying on an empty stomach!" Gobber cried.

"Stoick..we're all pretty tired!" Val screamed to her husband. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was messier than usual.

"We'll eat when we get there." Stoick rolled his eyes. He too was looking a bit messy as well.

"It's taking too long!" Gobber screamed again, throwing his stick away, so Toothless could catch it and jumped onto the log, looking at Baby Tooth. "I'm grabbing a snack.." he started reaching out for her, but stopped when she pulled out a shiny, sharp object.

"Don't do that!" Jack warned. "She will cut you. That's not food, she's a pet. My pet." he said. Gobber just looked at him, confused. "What's a pet?" he asked. "An animal you don't eat." Jack answered. Gobber just laughed. "We call those children.." he smirked, pointing towards a growling Toothless.

"No man should have a pet…" Stoick said. "It's weird. And wrong. It's…it's food!"

"No, no, please!" Jack begged.

"Not that." Stoick rolled his eyes at Baby Tooth as he dropped the log. "That!" Stoick pointed to a large bird that was siting in its nest, protecting its egg.

"Food fixes everything!" he said. He walked over to Fishlegs, who was lying on the ground, panting. "All right, show me your hunting face." he said, pulling him up. "Roar…" Fishlegs said. He was probably about to pass out. Hiccup went up behind Fishlegs. "ROAR!" He screamed. "Not you! You're still grounded." Stoick said, pushing Hiccup away. "Come on, Fishlegs." "But my feet hurt…."

Hiccup snarled, looking over at Jack. He picked up the log, jumping onto it, also known as Jacks head, making the older male wince. "Oww.." He said. Hiccup climbed up onto a large rock, watching his father and brother. Jack looked up at Hiccup. "You look tense." he said. "I'm not tense." Hiccup replied immediately.

Gobber walked over to Jack. "Angry boy wants to do what they're doing." he told him, pointing to Stoick and Fishlegs. Jack looked over at them.

"I wasn't ready!" "Hang on, Fishlegs. I'm coming."

Fishlegs was running with the egg, the bird chasing him, Stoick not far behind.

Jack, confused, looked at Val. "What are they doing?" he asked. "Hunting." Val replied Now Jack looked even more confused. "No, seriously, what are they doing?" he asked again.

"You've got a ton of eggs. Just make another egg!" Fishlegs screamed at the bird. The bird grabbed him with his beck, throwing him up into the air, making him drop the egg and cause a large thud on the ground. The bird grabbed the egg and ran back to its nest, which was at the top of a large rock. The bird laughed at Fishlegs.

"Now your just rubbing it in…" Fishlegs said before the bird jumped off the rock, onto Fishlegs.

…

"There. Who's hungry for scorpion?" Stoick said as he placed the scorpion on a rock. Everyone started to eat, all except Jack.

"um….what happened to the egg and the bird?" Jack asked.

"You know, we lost 'em. But when the bird stepped on me and pushed me into the ground, the scorpion grabbed a hold of me, and you know, one thing led to another and here we are, eating him. So, win-win." Fishlegs told him.

"Not enough. Not enough." Gobber said, crawling around on the rock in search of more food. "I need more. I need more!" he growled looking down at Jack, who was too scared to take his head out of the log. "Oh, look at that. He's not g..gonna eat me, right?" he stuttered.

"Your too skinny." Val told him. "If he was going to eat anyone, it would be-" "Mom! he locked his jaw!" Everyone turned to see Gobber and Fishlegs, his foot in his mouth. Hiccup sighed, an unamused expression on his face. He opened his palm and stretched his arm out to Val. His mother knew what he wanted as she grabbed Gobber's stick and gave it to her son. The rest of the family stood up going over to the other two. Jack was left alone.

Jack just watched, his eyes wide. He felt something inside the log, he looked inside and out popped Baby Tooth. She motioned her head towards the family, then towards the mountain, before getting off the log and pushing it away from the family.

"Hurry! Put the stick in his mouth!" Fishlegs screamed as Stoick grabbed him, while Toothless and Val grabbed Gobber. Hiccup put the stick in Gobber's mouth, shaking it a bit, before stopping and looking over to see Jack. Hiccup dropped the stick and ran over to him, jumping onto the log to stop it from rolling away.

"Why are you rolling away?" he asked. "I just want something to eat!" Jack pouted. "You have bug for dinner. Plenty of bug!" Hiccup told him, pulling on his ear. Jack winced in pain. "Oww! Please!" he begged before getting an idea. "I'll let you help me hunt." he said. Hiccup eyes lit up. "Really?" he said letting go of Jacks ear. Jack smiled and nodded. Hiccup then let him out of the log. They both looked back at the family, before running off.

…

Jack and Hiccup spent what felt like an hour on the project that Jack had told Hiccup about. They were just about done. "Okay." Jack said stepping back. Hiccup looked up at the creation, amazed. "So…do you have a name for…this?" he asked looking at Jack. "Well…not yet…..do you wanna name it?" he asked. Hiccup looked back at Jack. He could of sworn Jack had blushed. "Really?" Hiccup asked. Jack nodded. Hiccup smiled, then looked back up at the creation. "A trap." Hiccup said nodding. "What does it do?" Hiccup said looking back at Jack.

"Well…" Jack started, then started making hand signals. "Tada!" He said when he finished. Hiccup blinked. "How long have you been alone?" he said. Hiccup felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Baby Tooth. She sighed, stretching her arms out as far as she could. Hiccup looked back over at Jack. "So what do we do?"

"How's your herding?"

…

Jack and Hiccup looked out from their hiding place, they saw the bird was about to eat a Zippleback. When Jack knew it was good to go, he threw the bait - Baby Tooth. She looked back at him, glaring. He nodded at her, motioning for her to go forward. She rolled her eyes, then she whistled, getting the birds attention. She then started to fly away. The bird went after her.

"Ok" Jack said starting to turn back around to Hiccup. "I think she-" He stopped talking however, when he came face to face with him, their noses brushed against each other. Hiccup felt Jacks breath on his face. It was cold and made him shiver, but he liked it. "um..I uh…I.." Jack stuttered. They both started to lean in, that is until the bird discovered their secret hiding place, grabbing Jack with its beck, swaying him in the air. Hiccup looked up at Jack.

"It didn't step in the trap." He said.

"Yeah" Jack replied. "I NOTICED!" he screamed when the bird let go. Hiccup watched as Jack flew away from him, Baby Tooth watching and laughing.

Meanwhile, Stoick was looking for the two boys. He had searched everywhere. He picked up Jacks log, looking inside of it. He put it down when he started to hear screaming. He heard a crunch. He looked over at the log to see Jack inside it. He put a grumpy face on. "Where's Hiccup?" he asked sternly. Jack smiled nervously. "uh.." he started before they both heard a growling noise.

They both turned to see Hiccup running after the bird. Jack blushed and smiled like an idiot. "He's awesome…" he sighed. Stoick growled at Jack before dropping the log and running to his son.

"Hiccup!" He screamed. But what he didn't know, was that he was running towards the trap.

"Dad, no!" Hiccup screamed running to his dad and pulling him back just in time, causing the bird to run into the trap and be thrown high up into the air, before coming back down, a large thud being herd from miles away.

…

"Its an avalanche of flavor!" Fishlegs said happily before grabbing another piece of the bird.

It was now later at night and the family was eating the bird like it would be their last meal. Jack however, was in the corner with Baby Tooth, eating silently whist watching the family. Only stopping to give Gobber a piece before decided to eat Jack.

He looked over to see Hiccup smiling and waving at him. He gulped and smiled back. Hiccup went over to him, siting down beside him. "Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked. Hiccup looked at him and tilted his head. "I mean like, you gotta eat if you don't wanna be a fishbone." Jack laughed. Hiccup punched him lightly in the arm. "shut up.." he said, unamused, but then laughed. They looked back at the rest of the family. "Looks like we won't have any leftovers." Jack said. Hiccup now looked more confused then ever.

"What are leftovers?" he asked. "You know, when you have so much food to eat you have some left over." Jack answered. "Oh." Hiccup said while picking his teeth. "We never have that much food."

Stoick and Val were listening to the conversation. Stoick looked down, a sad expression on his face. Val comforted him, before saying "Stoick, how about a story?"

"Thats a good idea." he said looking back up. "How about a story, huh?" he told everyone.

"Yeah, a story! Tell us a story!" Fishlegs said happily.

They all gathered around a big rock. Except for Jack who stayed a little bit behind, but still wanting to hear. Stoick picked up some sand and started his story.

"Once upon a time there was a little fishbone, who lived in a cave with his family." He said starting to draw on the rock. "There were a lot of rules, but the big, simple one was to never leave the cave at night. And the door was so heavy, you would think it would be easy to remember." he said looking over at Hiccup.

"So easy to remember!" Fishlegs said.

"I know!" Stoick replied, while Hiccup hid his face in his hands, groaning. Stoick continued.

"But while everyone was asleep…he went out anyway…"

"No!" the family said.

"Yes!"

"And no sooner than he did, his cave was destroyed and everyone had to go on this long, sucky walk, with some weirdo they met and died!" He said, smashing his hand the rock, like in all his other stories. Jack jumped.

"The end." Stoick smiled.

Jack was amazed. "Woah! I did not see that coming, twist ending! My stories never end like that." He said. Everyone looked over at him.

"Yes! Two stories in one night!" Fishlegs said as the family crawled their way over to Jack. "Um..okay, but it won't be as good as Stoick's." he said. Stoick sat down and looked angrily at Jack.

"Once upon a time" Jack started. "There was a adorable fishbone." Hiccup moved closer, smiling.

"He lived in a cave with the rest of his family. His father and mother told him: You may go anywhere you want, but never go near the cliff, for you could fall.-"

"And die." Stoick interrupted. "Good story." he said. The family started to get up. "But when no one was looking.." Jack continued, causing the family to look back at him and sit back down. "He would go near the cliff. For the closer he came to the edge, the more he could hear, the more he could see, the more he could feel." Hiccup was entranced with every word Jack said. "Finally he stood at the very edge, he saw a light. he leaned out to touch it. And he slipped."

The family gasped.

"And he fell." Stoick smiled evilly.

"And he flew." Jack said.

Stoicks evil grin fell back into its grumpy form.

"Where did he fly?" Fishlegs asked.

"Tomorrow." Jack told him. "Tomorrow?" Hiccup asked.

"A place with more suns in the sky than you can count." Jack said. The family looked up at the sky. "It would be so bright." Fishlegs said.

"A place not like today, or yesterday. A place where things are better." Jack continued.

"Tomorrow isn't a place. It's..it's..it's..you can't see it!" Stoick argued.

"Oh yes. Yes it is. I've seen it." Jack argued back. At this, the family looked back up again, their mouths wide open. "Thats where Im going…"

Hiccup looked back down to see Jack starring at him, smiling. He could have sworn he saw Jack sigh and blush as well. Stoick looked over at the two boys, frowning. He grabbed Hiccup and pulled him away, then doing it again with the rest of the family.

"Well, we are going to shut our eyes and sleep. And when we wake up, we're going to find the place that has everything we want." he said

"Tomorrow?" Hiccup asked, a smile on his face.

"A cave."

**—**

**Ok….did you enjoy the fluff? Did you? No? Yes? **

**Anyway..**

**Ok so as you should all know, about a month ago, I held a poll for what story I should upload first. You guys chose "How To Train Your Boyfriend" so look out for that story. Also I would like to ask, do you guys want me to do the "She's The Man AU"? I'm not really sure if I should do it, because there is so much that goes on in the movie…so I want your opinions. One more thing….I am thinking about doing another Hijack AU, which I will tell you about in my "How To Train Your Boyfriend" story, which I am working on at the moment. **

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxoxo**


End file.
